A Seamus Finnigan le gustan las mujeres
by Dani Valdez
Summary: . . . y los hombres también. Historia para el III fest de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el III fest de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black con el promt número 13.

()()()()()()()()()()

A Seamus Finnigan le gustan las mujeres

. . . y también los hombres

()()()()()()()()()()()

Lo que tiene vivir una guerra, es que hace que te des cuenta de lo corta que es la vida y de que hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tienes. Por eso, tras la batalla de Hogwarts, seamus se ha dedicado a ir de un lado a otro trabajando en lo que le ha ido saliendo y divirtiéndose cada vez que ha tenido ocasión. Los cinco mejores años de su vida, si le preguntan a él.

No tenía pensado volver a Inglaterra, se estaba bien recorriendo el mundo y conociendo distintos lugares. No obstante, tiene un buen motivo para volver: Parvaty y Lavender se casan. Seamus se alegra por ellas, sea quién sea con quien se casen. No pensó que fuera raro que ambas celebraran su boda a la vez, al fin y al cabo siempre lo habían hecho todo juntas y su boda no tenía por qué ser una excepción. Fue Neville el que le aclaró entre risas cuando llegó al Caldero Chorreante, regentado por su mujer, Hannah, que Lavender y Parvaty no se casaban con nadie más que la una con la otra. Seamus no supo bien qué pensar. Asistía a la catequesis de la iglesia de su barrio cuando era niño y sabía muy bien lo que pensaría el bueno del padre John de esa unión. Sin embargo, el día de la boda, Parvaty y Lavender parecen tan felices que Seamus no es capaz de ver ningún mal en lo que están haciendo. Al fin y al cabo, seguramente el padre John tampoco vería con buenos ojos la mayoría de las cosas que ha estado haciendo él en esos últimos años.

Neville y las radiantes novias no son los únicos compañeros con los que Seamus se reencuentra. Allí está también el que fuera su mejor amigo por sus siete años de colegio: Dean Thomas. Seamus se alegra de verlo, aunque una parte de su mente no deja de recordarle lo que pasó la última vez que se vieron, la noche de la batalla de Hogwarts.

Pronto ese detalle queda olvidado. Dean sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, alegre y divertido, y enseguida la amistad y la complicidad vuelven a reinar entre ellos. También reina el alcohol. A los dos les gusta beber y ninguno tiene muy claro cuándo parar de hacerlo. Así que acaban borrachos, abrazados y besándose delante de un montón de magos y brujas tan borrachos como ellos que no paran de aplaudir. Un más que borracho Dennis Creebey grita que ellos serán los siguientes y los demás estallan en vítores ante la propuesta. Seamus y Dean están tan borrachos que terminan aplaudiendo también, aunque ninguno está muy seguro de por qué aplauden.

A la mañana siguiente Seamus se quiere morir. La noche anterior está un poco borrosa, pero hay algo que recuerda claramente: los labios de Dean Thomas contra los suyos y su lengua recorriendo la boca del que fuera su mejor amigo. No es la primera vez que eso ocurre, aunque su primer beso fue mucho más brusco, en parte por la inexperiencia de ambos, en parte por el miedo que los consumía. No estaban en una fiesta, sino en una sala abarrotada de gente que se preparaba para luchar en una batalla que no sabían si ganarían. En esa ocasión, Seamus había echado la culpa al miedo, en esta, se la echa al alcohol; y así, Seamus Finnigan intenta olvidarse de que ha besado a Dean Thomas.

No tenía pensado quedarse en Inglaterra después de la boda. Mas una vez allí lo ha invadido la nostalgia y ha decidido que quizá ya va siendo hora de asentarse en algún lugar. Alquila un apartamento en el callejón Diagon y comienza a buscar trabajo por el lugar. Está especialmente contento con su apartamento, que es agradable y acogedor, además de muy luminoso y bastante espacioso, y está más contento con él cuando se entera de que quien vive en el apartamento contiguo al suyo es el mismísimo Dean.

Ambos deciden retomar su amistad. Los besos no son para Seamus más que meros incidentes y no va a permitir que cosas tan tontas como esas lo alejen de su antiguo mejor amigo. Al pasar los días en su compañía se da cuenta de que estar con dean se siente especialmente bien. A seamus le invade una sensación cálida cuando lo tiene cerca. Siente que dean lo comprende a la perfección y que él entiende de la misma manera a su amigo. Cuando sale de su nuevo trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley siempre lo asalta un sentimiento de anticipación porque de nuevo podrá estar con dean. Ron, su amigo además de compañero de trabajo, suele comentar en broma que Dean y él parecen más novios que amigos por la manera en que Seamus habla de él, por su forma de sonreír cuando cuenta algo que los dos han hecho o su forma de reír cuando le relata a Ron algo especialmente gracioso que se le hubiera ocurrido a Dean.

–Dice que yo hablo de ti como él habla de Hermione –Le dice riendo a su amigo una noche que están en su apartamento.

Seamus espera que dean se eche a reír. No obstante, este permanece pensativo. Piensa que quizá no ha entendido lo que Ron pretendía decir, así que aclara:

–Piensa que estoy enamorado de ti ¿No es gracioso? ¡Ni que tuviéramos pinta de gays!

Dean lo mira con fijeza.

–¿Y qué pinta se supone que tiene un gay?

–Pues –Contesta Seamus, pillado un poco por sorpresa– No sé, nunca he conocido a uno, pero imagino que deben de tener una pinta rara, ya sabes.

–No, la verdad no sé y lo sabría si la tuvieran, Seamus, porque yo soy gay.

Seamus se queda de piedra. Ciertamente no se había imaginado eso. Se queda callado por unos instantes hasta que por fin dice, como si eso terminara de zanjar la cuestión:

–Bueno, de todos modos a mí me gustan las mujeres.

Dean no dice nada más y ambos siguen como si esa conversación no hubiera tenido lugar. Hasta que vuelven a besarse.

Esta vez Seamus no puede echarle la culpa al miedo ni al alcohol, ambos están sobrios y el ambiente no puede ser más relajados. Están en el apartamento de dean, tirados en el sofá y hablando de tonterías. Seamus no está muy seguro de cómo llegan ahí, pero la conversación acaba tornándose más íntima y ambos terminan acercándose mucho. No está seguro tampoco de quién de los dos inicia el beso, pero sí que lo está de que le gusta. Sin embargo, cuando se separan se aparta bruscamente de Dean y sale del apartamento, más confuso de lo que lo ha estado en toda su vida. Besar a Dean le ha gustado , tanto como le había gustado besar a las chicas con las que había estado. No lo entiende y decide que lo mejor es alejarse de Dean para dejar de sentirse tan confundido, cosa difícil, ya que ambos viven uno al lado del otro. Además, lo echa muchísimo de menos.

Una semana después del beso se dice a sí mismo que ha sido una tontería y que no quiere que eso lo aleje de dean otra vez. Así que toca a su puerta decidido a olvidar el asunto. Mas Dean no va a dejarle hacerlo. Su amigo lo lleva hasta el salón, ese en el que han pasado tantas noches juntos y le habla con franqueza. Le expone sus sentimientos y le dice que está convencido de que él siente lo mismo por él, pero que si no es así prefiere que dejen de verse porque si no Seamus puede acabar haciéndole daño.

Seamus lo escucha perplejo y solo puede decir:

–Pero es que a mí me gustan las mujeres.

–Entonces debo tener claro que no estás enamorado de mí ¿no?.

Seamus se siente desfallecer. Está a punto de perder a dean y eso le duele más de lo que nunca le ha dolido nada. Se le vienen a la mente todos los momentos que han compartido, todos los gestos, los abrazos, las bromas y todo lo demás. No quiere perderlo. Piensa en todo lo que Dean le hace sentir, pero. . . no, eso no puede ser posible.

–a mí me gustan las mujeres –repite, aunque sin tanta convicción.

Recuerda a las chicas con las que ha estado en un intento por convencerse de lo que acaba de decir, pero no sirve de nada ya que recordar lo que había sentido cuando estaba con ellas solo le hace darse cuenta de que era igual a lo que siente cuando está con Dean.

–Me gustan las mujeres –dice de nuevo, más para sí mismo que para suiinterlocutor.

–¿Y qué más da eso? Joder, Seamus, la gente puede ser bisexual ¿sabes?

Lo sabe, pero una cosa es que lo sea la gente, que lo sea Lavender o que Parvaty sea lesbiana o que dean sea gay. Otra cosa muy distinta es serlo él . vuelve a marcharse sin decir nada y pasa toda la noche pensando en Dean. A la mañana siguiente toma una decisión firme: da igual lo que sea, él quiere estar con Dean.

Y lo estará y finalmente ellos también se casarán, aunque costará llegar ahí, costará muchas inseguridades que Dean se encargará de ir haciendo desaparecer, mucho miedo al que dirán que se irá marchando con la ayuda de sus amigos y mucha vergüenza de demostrarse amor en público que será superada por las ganas que seamus tendrá de hacer esos gestos, de amar a Dean y de demostrárselo solo a él, pero sin importar que otros también lo sepan. Costará lo suyo, pero finalmente Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan se darán un beso, uno de muchos, ni el primero ni el último, pero uno que sellará su futuro como marido. . . y marido.


End file.
